twuencorefandomcom-20200214-history
TWU Department of Dance: Encore
Welcome to the Texas Woman's University's Department of Dance: Encore Feel overwhelmed by contemporary dance? Not sure what you are supposed to look for when watching? You've come to the right place! What is Encore? Traditionally, dances are often created behind closed doors without direct involvement from potential audiences. The resulting lack of communication can lead to confusion for audiences presented with only the finished product and frustration for artists who don't understand why the public is not identifying with their work. Encore seeks to cultivate a deeper relationship between choreographers and their audience by serving as a hub for two-way communication. The site gives the public an insider's look at creating dance and encourages them to engage in critical dialogue with the artist through questions and discussion topics. Artists can then use this knowledge to inform their process and future dance creations. Encore's ''goal is to build appreciation of dance as an art form, and ultimately increase attendance of live performance. How the Site Works At the bottom of this page is a list of contributing choreographers. By clicking on their names you will be sent to their Artist Home Page. Each artist page provides information about the artist and a list of her dances. When you click on a dance, you will be sent to its Dance Page which contains background information about how that piece was created and what ideas, images, and concepts the choreographer explored throughout its development. After reading about this process, you have the opportunity to post comments/reactions about the work on the Audience Response Page - found by clicking on the link at the bottom of the Dance Page. The Audience Response Page allows you freedom to express your opinions while receiving reactions from fellow viewers. The page also contains questions to prompt discussion and the ability to incorporate different media (images, video, etc.) with your responses, if needed to better articulate your comments. You can choose from two methods when posting a comment on the Audience Response Page: #Post a question to the artist by using the comment section located at the bottom of the page. (Type the comment and click Post Comment) #Post a reaction to one of the discussion questions listed on the page. (Click Edit under the subheading you want to add your comment to and click Publish when you're done) To respond to a previous post, simply indent under the post's entry and type your comment. (Remember to click on Publish when you are finished) Be sure to read what others are saying about their experience watching and check back often to hear answers to your questions. TWU Choreographers Get to know the choreographers at Texas Woman's University. Learn about their artistic vision and get a taste of their approach to dance. '(Click on the choreographer to view their Artist Home Page)' *Gabrielle Aufiero *Leslie Conner *Melissa Sanderson About ''Encore Learn more about the creator of Encore: Kristen Vogel For questions concerning the website, send emails to: kvogel@twu.edu Disclaimer: The author reserves the right to remove any offensive or fraudulent content at any time without your consent. Category:Browse